Forks high a suprise for the guys
by Twilightluver.Cullen.Obsessed
Summary: A one shot above a surprise bella,rosalie and alice do for there other halfs sorry not great summary
1. Chapter 1

**Fork's high a surprise for the guys (talent show)**

**A/N: I had this idea it sounded better in my head then it does in words. My first one shot please RxR. I tried to make it funny but I don't think it is that much. Oh and the lyrics are in bold.**

Bella

"Why did I agree to this?" I muttered to myself.

I was backstage at Forks high school preparing my solo and group performance that Rosalie and Alice persuaded me to do. The thing is, the boys didn't know...Esme is the only one in on the charade.

Esme had pulled the boys to the talent show and had made up an excuse that me, Alice and Rose had gone somewhere else but I wasn't sure where. I was just glad he couldn't read my mind.

All three of us had chosen Christina Aguilera songs to sing. Rosalie chose 'Genie in a bottle', Alice chose 'what a girl wants', and I chose 'I turn to you'. I only chose that song because it reminded me of Edward as he was always there when I needed him the most.

We also had a group performance using another song from Christina Aguilera called, 'Come on over baby (all I want is you)'. The song had a dance routine and backup singers and even backup dancers.

We all chose to do the group performance first so I could get over my nerves.

We called ourselves as a group 'sophisticated', who knows where that name came from cause I don't. Anyway, back to the talent show.

I'm standing at the side of the stage and next thing I know is that 'sophisticated' was called. Alice and Rosalie grabbed my shoulders, pulled me onto the stage, and put me in my place behind the backup singers so that no one would see me until it was my verse. It was meant to be a surprise for Edward because he hadn't heard me sing before.

When the curtains finally opened the music to 'Come on over baby' started and Alice and Rosalie jumped around, then Alice started singing.

**Come on over, come on over baby**

**Come on over, come on over baby**

**Come on over, come on over baby**

**Come on over, come on over baby**

Before she started the next verse I had a quick glance over to Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. Emmett's and Jasper's faces were hilarious, Emmett looked a little angry I assume because of the way the backup dancers were dancing with Rose all sexy and up close. Jasper didn't look to happy either. He was properly taking in Emmett's emotions of jealousy I assumed. When looking at Esme and Carlisle they were dancing along to Alice and Rosalie singing, and then I saw Edward, I couldn't help but giggle. He looked dumbfounded, I also assumed he was looking for me but he wouldn't have seen me as I was stuck behind the three background singers.

**Hey boy don't you know**

**I've got something going on**

**I gotta invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long. **Alice Sang

Then Rosalie had her solo:

**I know you know**

**So baby don't, pretend you won't**

**Give me yes or no**

**Ya will or ya won't**

**Don't wanna play that game with ya baby**

**Listen to me **

After the first verse, the chorus started and Alice and Rose started dancing with the extra dancers and the backup singers' chimed in. (**A/N: backup singers in brackets)**.

**(All I want is you)**

**Come on over here baby**

**(All I want is you)**

**You know you make me go crazy**

**(All I want is you)**

**Now baby don't be shy**

**You better cross the line**

**I'm gonna love you right, cuz**

**All I want is you!**

It was nearly my verse I was so nervous. I though I was going to forget the dance routine or fall over. I waited patiently for my cue.

**Come on over, come on over baby (Ahh Ohh)**

**Come on over, come on over baby**

It was my verse the backing singers went to the sides and revealed me. I walked forward and started to sing my heart out.

**I'm not just talking about your sexuality**

**But I can't help myself when you put your hands on me**

**(put your hands on me)**

As I started singing, two dancers came forward and danced with me putting there hands on me when and where needed. I kept singing.

**It's paradise, when you and I **

**Get close, get tight**

**I wanna, wanna , wanna**

**Go on all nite**

**I wanna play that game with you baby**

**Listen to me**

As I sang, I glanced over towards the Cullens again. Esme and Carlisle were having fun dancing along, while Emmett and Jasper still had a gob smacked and angry facial expression. When I looked at Edward, he looked so angry, like he was going to rip off the two dancers dancing with me head's off, he was also gob smacked by the way I was dancing. It made me want to giggle, but I had to keep my composure as the chorus was coming up again and I had to join in with the dance with Rosalie and Alice, we were dancing in a triangle formation with myself as the point.

**(All I want is you)**

**Come on over here baby**

**(All I want is you)**

**You know you make me go crazy**

**(All I want is you)**

**Now baby don't be shy**

**You better cross the line**

**I'm gonna love you right, cuz**

**All I want is you!**

We all sang the song to the end, with me singing the really high notes throughout which surprised Edward. When the song ended, all three of us, Rosalie, Alice and myself, were lifted up onto our dance partners shoulders and we posed to finish of.

When we had finished, the crowd erupted into applause and we also got some flowers thrown at us. I was smiling until I looked over at Edward who still looked pissed off, well they all did but they were now clapping along with everyone else and Edward gave me his crooked smile I loved so much. We had to leave the stage, but I was so dazzled by Edward's smile that Alice had to pull me of the stage after we bowed.

I had to prepare for my next performance, which was my solo. I got changed into my floor length, blue satin dress that Alice had picked out for me. Actually, she had picked out all my outfits including the gold sleeveless top with short miniskirt and heels number for our group performance while Alice wore the same and Rosalie had 3 quarter length trousers and we all had hoop earrings and bangles.

About ten minutes later, Rosalie and Alice had both done their solos. It was my turn next.

All I heard next was the principle talking into the mike "Next is a solo by Bella Swan" I walked up onto the stage and went up to the mike. I took in a deep breathe and spoke into the mike.

"This song is dedicated to my gorgeous boyfriend Edward Cullen, thanks and I hope you like it" I spoke.

Two seconds later, the music started up and I started to sing the song from beginning to end.

**When I'm lost in the rain**

**In your eyes I know I've found the light, to light my way**

**When I'm scared, losing ground**

**When my world is going crazy**

**You can turn it all around, yeah **

**And when I'm down, you're their pushing me to the top**

**Your always their giving me all you've got**

**For a shield from the storm**

**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**

**I turn to you**

**For the strength to be strong**

**For the will to carry on**

**For everything you do, for everything that's true**

**I turn to you, ohhh yeaaass**

After the first chorus, I looked over to the rest of the Cullen's to see Alice and Rosalie standing with Emmett and Jasper swaying along as well as Esme and Carlisle looking into each others eyes before I looked at Edward who was smiling and swaying to my singing. I smiled and kept looking at Edward while I sang the rest of the song.

**When I lose the will to win**

**I just reach for you, and I can reach the sky again**

**I can do you anything**

**Cause your love is so amazing, cause your love is high as me**

**And when I need a friend your always on my side**

**Giving me faith, taking me through the night**

**For a shield (for a shield) from the storm (from the storm)**

**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm (for a love to keep me safe and warm)**

**I turn to you (I turn to you)**

**For the strength (for the strength) to be strong**

**For the will to carry on**

**For everything you do, **

**I turn to you, ohhh **

**Ohhhhhhhh ohhhh ohhh**

**For all the arms to be my shelter through all the rain**

**For the truth that will never change**

**For someone to lean on**

**Fought how hard I can rely on you through anything**

**For the one I can run to**

**Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhh**

**For a shield from the storm**

**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm (to keep me safe and warm)**

**I turn to you (I turn to you)**

**For the strength (for the strength) to be strong**

**For the will to carry on**

**For everything you do, (for everything you do) for everything that's true**

**(for everything that's true)**

**For everything you do, for everything that's true**

**I turn to you, oohhhhhh**

I finished the song and bowed; I also got a rose or two thrown my way. I immediately looked at Mike in the second row, who blushed. I rolled my eyes and walked off stage, got changed, and when I walked outside to the backstage area, the Cullen's were there waiting for me.

"Bella that was amazing." Edward kissed my forehead.

Everyone said "well down", which I couldn't help but blush a bright red at.

But Emmett had to ruin my moment.

"I was expecting you to fall over or even muck up the songs!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm not a klutz all the time Emmett." I glared at him.

All of a sudden, six hands slapped Emmett around the head. I never thought Carlisle or Esme would ever do that. (**a/n lol)**

"OWWWWWWWWWW" Emmett boomed. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Oh, Bella's gonna get it now for everybody hitting me just then!" Emmett boomed.

"OH CRAP, EDWARDDDDDD" I shouted as I ran off and out the backstage door with Emmett follow behind at human speed.

I wasn't looking where I was going because I was watching Emmett catching up behind me so I didn't see the person in front of me until it was to late. BANG!!!!!

"Urmm, sorry," I looked up, "Mike" I started to feel the blood rush to my cheeks. After apologizing a multiple of times and helping Mike up, I ended up forgetting about Emmett who was laughing his head off behind me. I very slowly started to walk back over to the main doors of the school to go back in and get changed but before I could put one finger on the door handle, Emmett grabbed me from behind.

"Not so fast little lady." Emmett spoke as the rest of the Cullen family exited the school building.

"Emmett put her down now!" Edward growled at Emmett.

"Not before her punishment." Emmett replied back.

"And that would be?" Jasper asked.

"You wouldn't dare." Edward almost lunged for Emmett.

"Oh I would Eddie, oh I would."

"Would you mind filling me in on the punishment, not all of us here read minds you know!" I screamed at him.

"Ok Bella, I punish you by telling you to run across the meadow, yours and Edwards, screaming 'I love Jacob Black' while we all watch, but there's one condition. You must show us the tattoo I saw you get the other day.

"Wait, what!? When did you see me go in there Emmett? Are you following me again?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're much more fun to watch!" Emmett boomed.

"Wait when did you get a tattoo?" Edward looked at me questionably.

"You don't wanna know." I replied back.

"Ok, Emmett I'll do your punishment but there's one part of that I am not going to do."

"And that would be?" Emmett said, mischief in his voice.

"I'm not showing you my tattoo, because it's in a place where only one person can have eye's for." I said as I started to go rosy red while everyone else was laughing their heads off, apart from me and Edward.

If Edward could, he would be blushing....

**A/N please review this one shot I wanna know what you guys think. I'm also thinking about a sequel about Bella's punishment. I needed to know if I should do a sequel. Let me know in a review as I'm totally unsure on the subject.**


	2. AN: updating and new story plz read

**hiya guys**

**i though that i would let you know whats going on. well one my computer crashed and i lost all my fan fiction chapters i was writing to i am trying to re write the to the best of my ability but its becoming hard. so i would like to keep everyone updated on how its going. i should be about to update soon well that is if work doesn't get me too busy. **

**but its the summer guys and i wanna have a bit of fun when I'm free so i wont be on ere all the time. i tend to right at night so it might be a while before you see any new chapters .two weeks tops st the most before you actually get something decent. **

**but to keep everyone going i have a new story coming soon and i want you guys to let me know what you think of the idea. so please review and let me know what you think as it will be a little while before i can update and i might get the new story out soon if people like the summary and the like preview...**

**Title: Seeing Double**

**summary : what if the love of your life left you pregnant. well that's how this story will go. Edward left in new moon before Bella could tell him. now 2 years later. There's a remarkable difference. one shes a vampire. two she has a daughter and three she moves to new york. but what happens when the Cullen's find Bella at NYS (New York State). but are the Cullen's all as they same. what happens when a another family come to NYS.......... find out in Seeing Double**

**Preview:**

**Bella POV**

**The day they came back was a god send. but now I'm just confused. I'm standing up on stage preparing for my song that my daughter wrote for me, looking at my loving boyfriend who's backstage waiting to com up. you see this is a welcoming assembly. to welcome the new kids that are starting today.**

**but when i opened my mouth. a smell so toxicating engulved me. it wasn't ****human. it was ****vampire. i scanned the stage. to see 5 of my favorite was weird. **

**while sing the first verse i looked to the back stage area. was it me or was i going mad and if you could someone tell me. is that the reason why I'm seeing double.....**

**please leave a review and let me know what you think that it i should post this new story. at the moment i have to send ****it to my beta so im sorry for any grammar mistakes it will be fixed in the actual story, but hopefully it should be up within the week.**

**thanks for taking the time to read my authors note please review an tell me what you think.**

**thanks**

**Twilightluver(dot)Cullen(Dot)obsessed**


End file.
